


Home. Coming.

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Home. Coming.

Sam Beckett woke with a start, which was often the case when he leaped into a sleeping person. The room smelled of stale sex, and even staler smoke. He rubbed his face and sat up, hoping to orient himself. The room had modern, even pseudo-futuristic, furnishings. It wasn't his style.

He lifted the black satin sheet and looked down. He was male, and naked.

"Hey, you're up!" Al Calavicci exclaimed from the doorway. But there was no white square around him.

In a rush, he remembered: the mingled tastes of beer and cigar, Al moving over him.

He was home.


End file.
